Family Snapshot
by alienated-alien
Summary: Sort-of-Prequel One Shots to my Story "In Your Eyes". Will contain short stories about Jim and Spock growing up.
1. Chapter 1: Sentinel

Hey, guys! Uhm, since a lot of you loved the tiny!Jim and tiny!Spock scenes at the beginning of my story "In Your Eyes", I decided to post some one shots for you about the two.

"Family Snapshot" is the name of one of Peter Gabriel's songs and therefore not mine. The chapter's title is from Mike Oldfield's song "Sentinel", since it was the song my mother used to play when I wouldn't sleep as a child and I thought it was fitting. It is also not mine.

The characters do not belong to me... did I forget anything...?

Uhm. Yeah.

This is the first chapter, I don't know if I like it, but hey... I tried! Oh and... if you find errors, I'm sorry, I'm sick [AGAIN] and yeah...

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Family Snapshot <strong>

Sentinel:

Jim shifted beneath the blanket, sighing heavily and curling up a tiny bit more.

He was unable to sleep, had been so since he woke up five minutes ago after another nightmare. The small boy huffed in annoyance and buried his face in the pillow. It smelled like freshly washed fabric, new and uncomforting. The noises of the house were still strange to him, even after three weeks of living with Spock and his family.

Jim shuddered and pulled the blanket tighter around himself. His toes were twitching in nervous aggravation and he resolutely kept his eyes shut. The small nightlight did not illuminate the entire room. There was a dark corner, just behind him, right beside the wardrobe. That was where the monsters from his nightmares came from.

Something patted across the floor just outside his room, the wardrobe groaned and since the heater had apparently given out in the middle of the night, it was rather cool in the room. Jim read in one of Spock's books that it was supposed to be really cold in the desert at night, because the air was so dry, that the moisture could not hold enough heat to keep it from cooling down. He did not believe it before, but now...

Jim sat up and started to stack the respectable amount of pillows lying on the unoccupied half of the bed around himself to create a kind of nest. This would hopefully keep all the creepy-crawlies and shadow-monsters out of his dreams.

The door hissed open and Jim let out a frightened squeak, diving under the blanket.

"Jim?"

He blinked, peering out from underneath his hiding-place to face Spock. The taller boy was standing in the doorway, a blanket around his shoulders, hair mussed with sleep and shivering visibly.

"Spock! You scared me, don't do that," Jim giggled, before sobering up hastily. "Come here, quickly, there's a monster in the corner over there!"

Spock raised an eyebrow, but was beside the bed in an instant nonetheless, climbing onto the mattress to crawl into the pillow-bunker. Jim tugged his own covers over Spock, snuggling against his best friend and squealing, when his feet came in contact with Spock's icy toes. "Wah! Spock, why are you so cold?"

"I apologise. Vulcans possess a very low temperature. Due to this, we are able to resist high temperatures better than most species, but it also makes us very sensitive to the cold," Spock wrapped his arms around Jim's torso and tugged him closer. "You are very warm."

Jim smiled and rubbed Spock's back to create some warmth. "Why did you come here?"

"I... I do not know for certain," Spock nuzzled his nose against Jim's. "For some reason I woke 7.8 minutes ago and upon realising that I could not fall asleep again, I decided to take a walk. I heard you moving behind your door and decided to see if you were awake."

Jim nodded. "Ah."

"Jim?"

"Yep?"

"There are no monsters in your room. You do know this, do you not?"

Jim blushed heavily in embarrassment. "H-how would you know that? There could be one hiding in the darkness!"

"Jim, my Father would never allow anything into this house that could prove itself harmful to us."

"Yeah... yeah, but...," Jim sighed. "Spock...?"

"Yes, Jim?"

"Can we do the mind thingy again?"

Jim practically felt Spock raise his eyebrow. "Am I right in my assumption that you are referring to a mind-meld?"

"Yeah, that," Jim grinned. "So, can we?"

Spock's fingers were just as icy as the rest of his body and Jim scrunched up his nose. "We really-"

"-_need to warm you up, Spock."_

_Silent laughter echoed throughout the snow globe they were sitting in. White, feathery flakes fell down onto their heads and Jim scooped a few off Spock's black hair. "Looks like powdered sugar... and it isn't cold!"_

_Spock dipped a finger into the tiny amount of sugary snow Jim had accumulated in his hands. "Your imagination surprises me everytime."_

_Jim snickered, the sound bouncing off the glass dome above them. There were hundreds of pillows beneath them, ranging from earthy browns to bright reds, from watery blues to fragrant greens. Outside the globe it was dark. _

_Jim could just barely make out the shapes of his room, but everything seemed bigger, looming menacingly over their small bubble of warmth, while thin, curling fingers of ice crawled across the outside of the glass. _

_Spock pulled him into a tight embrace. "You are safe Jim, do not be frightened."_

"_I... I'm sorry."_

_The Vulcan-hybrid shook his head. "There is no need to apologise."_

"_Spock, I'm scared."_

"_You do not have to be. I am here. I will protect you."_

_Jim smiled brightly. When he looked up, he found the ice to be gone and the snow globe was now sporting a round, open door. Outside Jim could make out reddish dunes of sand, freckled with small fields of reed and high grass. The sky was tainted red and golden. _

"_That's a lot nicer," Jim sighed contently, watching a blue bird make its way across the firmament._

"_Indeed it is. We must return now."_

_Jim nodded and did not even flinch when the snow globe shattered._

Jim came to with Spock curled tightly around him. Suddenly, the room did not seem as dark as before and the shadows in the corner were less frightening. Also, Spock's toes were definitely warmer now.

"Hey, Spock?"

"Yes?"

"Are you still cold?"

"No, not anymore. Thank you, Jim."

"It's okay, you chased the monsters away. We're an awesome team, right, Spock?"

"Indeed."

* * *

><p>*tentatively peeks out from underneath the blanket*<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Snow globe Smile

Hey guys! I finally updated this thing.

Uhm, I wanted to write a One Shot for Christmas. So... here you go!

It's unbetaed, however, so try to ignore the errors. It was just meant to be cute, nothing else. =)

I hope you'll like it.

* * *

><p><strong>Family Snapshot <strong>

Snow-globe Smile:

Spock helped Jim out of the hover-car and suppressed a shudder, when the cold wind of Cyrrus VI, a small planet near Romulus, rushed through his thin clothes. Mother instantly ushered them towards the small cottage they had rented for the next week.

Mother had decided, since Jim was not used to their culture and deserved to have at least a little familiarity in his life, that they would celebrate the Earth custom named 'Christmas'. Apparently, a small, round thing called 'snow-globe' that Father had brought home from a secret visit to Earth was responsible for Mother's insistence on celebrating Christmas on Cyrrus VI. Why exactly she wanted to spend a week on a small, cold planet, of which existence Spock had not even been aware of, Spock did not know. All he knew was that his teeth were chattering and his ears felt numb.

Father stood by the door, typing in the code, but Spock soon noticed that he was taking longer than usual, due to the slight trembling of his fingers. Finally, the door swished open and the lights inside the small house went on, dipping everything into warm, golden light.

The cottage consisted of a large living-room that included an old-fashioned fire-place, a kitchen, two bedrooms and a bathroom. The interior looked very different from what Spock was used to, but Mother seemed to feel at home instantly.

"Alright, boys, sit down, I'm going to heat up this place and then I'm going to cook dinner," she said, a brilliant smile lightening up her face.

Spock watched her light a fire and tried not to seem too eager as he sat on the carpet front of it. Father stood by the door a while longer, before he too slid to his knees beside Spock. Jim scrambled over to Spock, plopping down in front of him and reached out to cover Spock's ears with his hands. The small palms were pleasantly warm and Spock found himself leaning into the contact.

"Your ears are really cold," Jim announced. "That can't be good, right?"

"Indeed, Vulcans are not meant to withstand these kinds of temperatures," Spock explained quietly.

"But then you never get to play in the snow!"

"What is-"

"It is illogical to spend their time in an environment that is detrimental to one's health," Sarek said evenly, hands held out towards the fire.

"Jim! Come on, baby, I need your help in the kitchen! Leave the two grumpy cats to warm up," Mother sounded almost obscenely cheerful and Spock almost pouted when Jim jumped to his feet and ran towards the kitchen.

He was not a _grumpy_ _cat_.

Two hours later, they were seated at the small dining table in the middle of the living-room, enjoying their dinner.

"The sauce is awesome, Manda!" Jim exclaimed.

"Why, thank you honey!"

"This is the best Christmas ever."

"But it is not perfect, we don't have a Christmas tree to put the presents under, honey," Mother said, looking apologetically at Jim. "I am sorry."

The blond shrugged, smiling brightly. "We never had a Christmas tree at home. Momma never wanted to celebrate and F-Frank just..."

Spock reached out for Jim's hand underneath the table, holding it tightly.

"Oh darling...," Mother's voice wavered marginally and she reached out to run her fingers soothingly through Jim's hair.

Father merely reached towards the sauce and poured some more of the thick substance over Jim's vegetable lasagne. Jim blinked and smiled shyly up at him. "Thank you."

Father nodded and sat down again.

The dinner ended with Jim declaring that the _prusah kisan_ was the 'most yummy thing in the entire universe' and Father trying to tell him that there was no way Jim could know this, since he had not eaten everything that was available in the universe. Mother then proceeded to pretend to be hurt, because Father apparently said 'her prusah kisan was not delicious', causing Father to fall silent for a moment, before he tried to make amends by telling her that it was.

All in all, it was a rather illogical discussion.

Spock had been watching his parents' banter for a while, before he noticed that Jim was not at the table any longer. He slid off his chair and walked into the kitchen, where Jim had climbed onto the counter and was pressing his face against the window, his breath fogging the glass.

"Jim, what are you doing?"

The boy turned his head towards him, blue eyes wide with wonder. "It's snowing, Spock."

Spock blinked slowly then hastily scrambled onto the counter-top to gaze out of the window. Small, white flakes fell from the dark sky, covering the ground steadily. Spock was mesmerized as he watched the world outside turn into a silent, white wonderland.

A warm hand touched Spock's and upon looking down at it, he found Jim's thin fingers wrapped around his own. The smaller boy looked at him, eyes almost glowing with mirth and his mouth was curled into a soft smile, so unlike his usual grin. Spock felt his own mouth curl up involuntarily to mirror the smile.

"Spock, Jimmy, what are you two- oh! Sarek, look, it's snowing!" Mother's voice caught them by surprise and they turned to find Spock's parents standing in the kitchen.

Father's right eyebrow rose slightly. "Indeed."

Spock's eyes were drawn back towards the snow falling outside.

"It's been so long since I've last seen snow," Mother whispered.

Spock looked at her once more, upon registering the melancholy in her tone, and instantly turned away again. Father had decided to kiss her in the Human way while holding her close. It was something Spock only observed him doing, when his Mother was experiencing sadness or when he was unaware of anyone else being present.

Jim leaned his head against Spock's shoulder, a soft sigh escaping the little boy. "I don't care if we don't have a tree. This is perfect."

"I have never celebrated Christmas before, but, however illogical my answer may seem, I have to agree," Spock answered.

Jim giggled. "Merry Christmas, Spock."

Spock lifted an eyebrow. "Merry Christmas, Jim."

* * *

><p>Merry Christmas to everyone. =)<p> 


End file.
